


I Concur, We Rad!

by TamaChan221



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, All of the refs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family, Friendship, Some angst, possible crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChan221/pseuds/TamaChan221
Summary: Fanfic based on Rise of the TMNT / TMNT 2018, will features OCs, OC x Canon relationships, and future original arcs that may include canon characters from the past, with slight twists. Also may do crossovers between two past incarnations that I'm more than familiar with. I don't own TMNT, I just have ideas~
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Hot soup!" The famous martial artist, Lou Jitsu, on the tv roared as he performed a split kick, breaking two rock monsters as they cam charging toward him.

Watching the movie, a young thirteen year-old, humanoid turtle imitated his movements, "Hot soup!" she jumped in the air and thrust both of her legs into a split. Her feet made contact with two practice targets, but bounced off as she landed on the ground.

"That's a....I'd say a 5." A small, obsidian gargoyle creature commented. He looked to another, somewhat rounder gargoyle, "What do you think Munnin?"

"Yeah, maybe a 5.5, Huginn." The other said as he looked to the girl, "Try applying more force next time Kimiko, not a bad try though."

The turtle huffed, brushing her green hair away from her eyes, "I feel like I almost had it that time..."

"Wanna try the katana training again?" Huginn asked, holding a some plates, "We got some nice fine China!"

"I've done that so many times already...." Kim sighed, "Know what, I'm gonna go check on the garden-" just as she was near the door, she paused, whipped around with a finger held up with a cocked brow, " Hold up, _**where**_ did you get those-"

"Surprise!" Kim immediately drew one of her katana and clashed it against incoming plates, shattering them to pieces as they all came at once.

"Kimiko, I need you to go to into the market-" A large, armored figure appeared from the doorway, towering over the young turtle. His eyes noticed the katana in her hands, then landed at the mess of broken porcelain that lied at her feet, " **Kimiko!** Why is the brand new China, I just bought, in _pieces_?!"

She pointed to the gargoyles, "B-baron Draxum! They did it-!" She looked to their direction to find that they had ditched her, "But- they- I-"

"Enough, clean up this mess at once. I need you to go to the market and get supplies." Draxum handed her a list and money, " When you come home, you are grounded and will start by cleaning up the armory." Then he left in a grumpy manner as both Huginn and Muninn appeared on his shoulders, silently winking at her with their tongues out.

Kimiko sighed, ' _Punks..._ ' After cleaning up the mess, she picked up a big enough shopping tote and left the lab.

"Why does he need me..? What exactly does Master see in me?" Kimiko pondered as she walked into the market, "It's not like I'm anything special...", the supplies on the list were just basic chemistry things such as test tubes and beakers, then some more apothecary needs, which was something Kim herself was a bit proficient in.

"Kimmy!" As she neared the register, the clerk greeted her as Kim entered the store. She was another humanoid creature, but was more like a sea serpent with blue-green skin with gills on her neck and sides. She also had long, wavy white hair, black eyes, and light blue sclera (the whites in eyes). The clerk also had a long tail with transparent fins.

The turtle smiled sweetly, "Hi Liette," and waved to her friend as she set a basket down on the counter. Kimiko had known her since childhood, Liette is a year older at fourteen.

"Making anything interesting with these?" Liette asked as she glanced at some of the ingredients, most were roots and flowers, such as nightshade or ginger root.

"Not for me, Master needed me to grab some things." Kimiko shrugged, "He's not really one for going out into public. You know...for reasons I am unsure."

"That guy still gives me the creeps..." Liette shivered as she remembered Draxum's appearance while scanning and placing the items in Kim's tote, "I trust that you're keeping yourself well then?"

The turtle nodded, "Huginn and Muninn still find ways to get me in trouble...I am once again grounded for something I didn't cause."

Liette crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "Again!? Kimiko, you have to start standing up for yourself. Those two are jerks."

Kim sighed and paid for everything, "I try, but those two are his right and left hand gargoyles, he trusts them more than he probably trusts me...which is probably not at all."

"Then...leave him? Be free?" Liette suggested, "I still have that vacant room in my apartment."

"One day maybe." Kim said before saying farewell and leaving back for the lab. The turtle sighed again, but heavily once she neared home, _'But I doubt I can just waltz on out of there...and I'm not about to put you in danger..._ '

Once back at the lab, she put everything away before taking some rags and cleaning agents and making her way to the armory. Even though she had to clean, polish, and dust everything, Kimiko rather enjoyed the armory. Draxum had collected a bunch of unique sets of weapons and armor, from swords to hammers, to magic, glowy weapons- Kim's eyes were drawn at the sight of magical weapons on a rack. Tonfa, bo, a kusari fundo, an odachi. What drew her even more was a small, blue crystal ball with silver wings on the sides an attached to a black cord string. She looked from side to side to make sure no one was near before picking the crystal ball and placing it around her neck. Kimiko looked into a mirror as she checked herself out, "I like it."

"Whoa! It's like magic and science had a baby!" Came a random voice that did not belong there.

Kimiko jumped and panicked as footsteps raced closer as other unfamiliar voices were heard. Her eyes darted all over for a place to hide, but feared that she wouldn't be fast enough. Until the crystal ball around her neck glowed. As figures came into the room, Kimiko bolted to a far off weapon rack to hide behind. But it was suddenly as if time around her had gone into a long slow motion, yet she was able to run swiftly behind the rack. The crystal stopped glowing, and it was as if she moved within the blink of an eye or teleported across the room. She looked at her hands with wide eyes, ' _H-how did I...what did I do..?_ '

"Oh yeah! These'll do!"

Kim peeked from the weapon rack, but became even more surprised as there four other turtles, just like her. Though each differed from the other. One was short, with an orange mask and had some bright orange and blue markings or stickers on him. Another wore all purple, and had a fancy bo staff as well as an armored shell. Next to him was large brute of a turtle with a rigid shell and plastron, with a red bandana. Then there was a slim turtle with yellow stripes and two red striped on the sides of his face, he had a blue mask. Next to the four turtles, was a human girl with red glasses.

Kimiko hid back when the red-banded turtle boomed, "Hey, yo, guys!" The five were looking at weapons when the large turtle pointed to the magic, glowy ones, " How about we take the glow-y ones? !" Before taking the tonfa.

"Oh! Dibs on the sword!" Came the blue-masked turtle as he took the odachi.

The orange turtle had taken the kursari fundo while the purple rejected it for the techy staff he already had, but took a small crystal shard with him. "Lets go save that dog-thingy!" As they left, Kimiko let out a breath before her heart nearly stopped as she realized....they took magical weapons...Draxum's magical weapons..' _I am one dead turtle if I don't get those back_ ' Kimiko thought as the crystal ball glowed and she followed them, all while getting the hang of what it could do.

Kim followed the strange group through a hall that led to a slide that led into the main chamber of the lab where Baron Draxum himself was working. Below, she noticed a small feline/ canine esque creature confined in some sort of cage. Draxum held up a mosquito that was filled with a weird green substance, " Finally, after all these years, I can continue my research-" The turtles and their human friend came barrelling down the slide, making a loud entrance.

The large turtle got up and pointed down toward Draxum, "All right, you incredibly unusually buff bookworm, give us the little guy, and you'll walk out of here with your horns still attached."

"Shouldn't we also stop him from creating crab men?" The blue-masked turtle commented as the other corrected himself, but the other turtles also made notes while the red-banded turtle kept correcting himself over and over.

As Baron Draxum was distracted by these turtles, Kimiko used this opportunity to use the crystal's power, slowing down everything around her as she ran to the opposite side of the chamber and jumping to the ground level. She stopped the crystal and watched as action unfolded.

"April O'Neil!!" The human shouted as she jumped right in for the caged creature, doing everything she could in attempts to free it. Only to get tangled in a fight with Huginn and Muninn. The other turtles jumped in to help, only for Draxum to bring them down with bright purple tendrils from the earth. Then, summoned a big golem from below.

' _Should I...do something? I feel like I should be helping them..._ ' Kimiko watched as the turtles brought the golem down, the wind nearly knocked of themselves however.

“Accidentally impressive. With a little bit of training, you could be as formidable as I'd hoped.” Draxum commented after observing the battle.

The blue-masked turtle jumped up, his foot resting on fallen debris, and holding the odachi behind his shell, “Well great, if you’re surrendering-”

“Hah- Baron Draxum does **not** surrender.” The armored foe said before the turtles faced off against him. Draxum started by capturing the human in a green net, cocoon looking thing.

The three turtles who took magical weapons discovered what exactly they could do, the kusari fundo could generate fire, like a demonic fireball. The odachi was capable of opening portals, however the turtle weilding it sent himself through and endless loop through two portals that faced each other. The bulky turtle with the tonfa almost got the hang of them...by slamming himself face first into the wall…The turtle with all the purple on him was able to use his futuristic staff to get a good hit on Draxum, but not before getting entangled from the kusari fundo’s cord, along with the orange-masked turtle.

As she watched the fight, Kimiko found herself practically cheering for them, ‘ _Aside from the lack of skill with those weapons….they seem alright._ ’ Though totally ignoring that Draxum had already captured them all in the same net things.

He was about to lay a hand on the human when Kim used the crystal to try and slow down time around her, but instead, it gave her super speed and she landed a kick to Draxum’s side, shoving him away from the girl. Kim then flipped away from him as the crystal deactivated.

“Ohmigosh! Another turtle!!” The orange-masked shouted, “She kicked his butt!”

“That….wasn’t fun...” Kimiko felt nauseous as she felt wobbly after the experience...to the point where she actually vomited.

“ **Gross.** ” Came the purple turtle.

“Kimiko!” Draxum dusted himself off as he approached her, towering over the short turtle, “What do you think you’re doing?” His voice like a venomous sting.

Kim looked down to the ground, “ I don’t know...” Then swiftly drew one of her katana, “But something told me that I had to protect them!”

“She has swords! I like her already!” Came the blue turtle.

“Uh hey, hate to interrupt, but the lab’s about to **explode**!” Purple cried as they panicked. The tank with the mosquitoes broke open, releasing them all as a large portion of the ceiling fell on Draxum.

The creature, who had also been set free, teleported the group ( _freeing the captives from the nets_ ) plus Kimiko out of the lab. The orange-masked turtle drew an ‘ _M_ ’ character on a slab and a portal opened and he and Purple jumped through.

“Kimiko right? Come on!” The blue turtle swiftly picked Kim up and jumped into the portal. She clung onto him as they were then thrown up and onto another surface. Well he accidentally threw her into a brick wall…… as the others had dog-piled with the bulky one nearly crushing them.

Aside from any amount of light brain damage, Kimiko rubbed her head as she opened her eyes to a whole new world. The sun was just coming up from the horizon as buildings and cars ( _from what she’s seen in movies_ ) moved along roads, “Where are we…?”

“Welcome to New York City! We’re actually very high up from wherever we were before.” Came the human, “Anyway, I’m April O’neil.” The creature from before was purring in her arms, she had named it Mayhem.

“We should actually go, people’s blinds are starting to open.” Came the blue turtle, “ Oh, and I’m Leonardo, but please just call me Leo.” Then he pointed to the other three, introducing them as Raphael, the red-banded turtle, Michelangelo, the orange-masked turtle, and Donatello, Purple.

“Kimiko,” She said as she looked around, they were high up on the ground, “Why must we go so soon though? I’m sure the other inhabitants wouldn't mind.”

“Humans don’t exactly take our kind very lightly,” Donatello stated, “I mean we’re giant, mutant turtles who are also armed with ninja weapons.” Kim then pointed to April, “ And that is the only human who likes us.”

“Guys, come on!” Michelangelo shouted as they needed to go. But right as they were about to jump down, the swarm of mosquitoes from before burst from the open portal before it disappeared.

“That can’t be good...” Kim was going to try and go after them but Raphael picked her up by the shell.

“That means you too. We’ll deal with that problem later.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kimiko slowly tailed behind the four turtles as they came to an alley. April had to leave due to school the next day, but said something about hanging out soon. Everything about wherever she was now, was all so new to her. She knew what a few things were, like the sun, the sky, and some buildings, but that was because she had only seen them on television.

She paused as she was distracted by cars moving on the roads. She was amused by how busy the streets slowly became, from the alley of course.

“Kim, come on, before someone sees you!” Michelangelo shouted.

Kimiko shook her head and ran toward the orange-masked turtle, but paused again as his brothers climbed down a hole in the ground, “Down there? What is it?” Then gagged a little at the odor coming from it, “And why? It kinda really stinks...”

“They’re sewers, we live down here.”

Kimiko followed him down the manhole, “I would like you to know that your world, though somehow connected to my own,…is very strange...however, I would like to explore it whenever possible.”

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” Mikey laughed, “So do you know why that weird guy wanted that cat, dog thing?”

Kim furrowed her brow, looking up as she thought while climbing down, “ I can’t tell you...my, well, former master never told me anything of his plans or of anything really.”

“Okay, my turn,” Donatello butt in, walking backwards while examining the crystal he took, “ Who and what the heck are you? Obviously a turtle of some kind.”

“You know my name is Kimiko. From what I was told, I was originally a [musk turtle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sternotherus_odoratus)...I think that’s what he said.”

Don nodded without batting an eye toward her, “You mean the world’s smallest species of turtle? Uh huh….that explains why you’re so short, but your shell...is it supposed to look like that?”

“Because I was deemed a failure...for what I don’t know,” Kim sighed, now looking down, “From what I recall, I had sustained several injuries from whatever happened to me. I think my shell stopped growing with me by the time I hit four or five. It just became this weird bone thing, had it not be attached to my inner organs and body, I would have happily lost it. Although I am biologically a turtle, I can’t even fit my head into it. Pathetic, I know.”

“Mmm, nah, it’s like, your thing.” Leo chimed shoving Don aside with a cheeky smirk, “ Like my beautiful stripes and handsome features. ”

“But you aren’t a failure are you?”

His brothers snorted as the blue-masked turtle gasped, “N-no!!”

“Okay, jokes aside,” Raphael snickered, literally pushing Leonardo back as he spoke, “ You can fight?? I mean you have swords.”

“……Kinda...” Kim rubbed the back of her head, “As I said, I am a failed subject. I used to get lots of fevers when I was little after my accident, I was usually stuck dying on the couch with tv and soup. It wasn’t until I was maybe six when I tried to imitate martial art movies. That’s when my fevers were less prominent. I was weird, like, whenever I could watch and see how something is demonstrated, I can pick it up after a few tries myself. But because it was only on the tv, I was constantly sick, and I was almost never allowed to leave the lab, I couldn’t get the whole experience. But because I was allowed access to the armory,” Kim drew one of her katana and swiftly twirled it in her hand before putting it back in her sheath, “Weapons were my favorite thing to learn.”

“Yo, we’re here!!” Mikey said as he pushed Kimiko toward the entrance, “Welcome to the lair, Kimmy!” She stared in awe at the large cavern like area of the sewers, well, it didn’t smell as awful as the rest of the tunnels.

“Psst, I wouldn't let Pops know about that place we came from.” Leo said in a hush hush tone, “We sort of…took something from his ‘ _Do Not Touch_ ’ cabinet….and broke it...not my fault.”

“And why does your father have that in the first place?” Kim questioned.

“Aw good morning sons!”Came a surprise rat man greeted them, a large bowl of noodles in arms. He sloppily slurped up some of the noodles, and grossly spit them out as he spotted the new turtle, “There’s another one?!”

Leo acted fast and put his arm around Kimiko, “Good morning Father, this here is Kimiko, we found her all alone, some people were picking on her,” Then he started sniffling, Raph and Mikey doing the same, Donnie however was just gone, “It would have been down right evil if we didn’t help her out.”

Splinter rose a brow as he ate his ramen, then looked at Kimiko who was just as confused. “ _This is your cue to get emotional_.” Leo whispered silently. Then she tried to put on a heart broken frown.

“Th-they were horrible to me...” Then wiped away what looked like a tear, “If it wasn’t for them, I don’t know what would have happened...I’m very grateful.”

It only took a second before the rat was snotty and teary from emotions, “For idiots they did good.” Then literally inhaled the grossness he just let out before leaving, “Okay, back to my dramas.”

Raph let out a relieved sigh before grinning happily, “Nice improv Kimiko!” Then let out a long yawn before jumping down to the lower level and into another room.

“ _Improv?_ ”

“We gotta get you out more.” Leo said stretching his arms before taking a left to one of the rooms of the lair, “Well, I need my beauty sleep.”

“If you’re gonna be chillin’ with us, you’re gonna need a space.” Michelangelo led Kimiko around to one of the many rooms of the lair, “April sometimes stays over when she hangs out, she wouldn't mind letting you use it, then maybe some day you’ll have a room of your own.”

Kim smiled as she thought of the idea, “I do appreciate it, Mikey,” Then the smile disappeared, “You’re all so nice, yet, I still feel like a complete stranger...”

“Things take time to grow, I’m sure we’ll be out havin’ a blast sooner or later.” Mikey said with a cheeky grin before leaving for his room, “But seriously though, get some rest, it’s been a heck of a night.”

Kimiko walked into the room and set her swords down on a vanity that faced a single bed as well as the pauldrons on her shoulders. Her mind was racing to register all that had happened, was Draxum actually..gone? What was he trying to accomplish with those mosquitoes and how bad are they? What was this other world truly like? And, is there a way back to the other side?

Kim sighed heavily as her head was starting to hurt. She lied back on the bed, toying with the crystal ball, “Maybe its fate….but is it really okay for me to just barge into their lives…?”

* * *

“ **Hot soup!!** ” roared through the lair as Kimiko bolted up from the bed. She rubbed her forehead as she was dizzy from being woken up.

“Lou Jitsu..? Here?” She strapped her swords onto her belt and silently moved through the lair, as the shouting became louder and more obnoxious. Kim poked her head into a room with a messy armchair, a projector right in front of it, and the turtles and rat from before imitating a Lou Jitsu movie. Raphael had slammed both Mikey and Donnie’s heads into bowls of ramen, repeating lines from the movie playing behind them. Only for Splinter to throw a remote at Raph before stomping the floor with all three of them. Leonardo on the other hand was paying no mind as he lazily, but coolly watched them.

‘ _For a lazy slob...he’s pretty good.._ ’ Kim thought as she looked around the room they were in, and noticed a life size statue of Lou Jitsu in the back, ‘ _They must be big fans._ ’

“Hi Kimmy.” She jumped slightly at Leo’s sing song tone, “You know for someone with some ninja experience, you’re not very stealthy.”

“Oh hush you,” Kim stuck her tongue out, “I just heard yelling from across the lair and came to see whats up.”

“Just some early evening training with Teriyaki ShakeDOWN-”

Kimiko yanked Leonardo over her shoulder and sent him barreling over the chair and projector in front of them, into Raphael, “Hot Soup!!”

“That was uncalled for!”

“Well gee for a _ninja_ , you sure were unprepared for that.” Kimmy mocked as she blew raspberries before laughing, “Always wanted to try that.”

That earned her an applause from Splinter, “ This one has potential, I like her.”

“She shouted ‘ _Hot Soup_ ’, does that mean you like Lou Jitsu?!” Raph asked, his fists in the air happily.

“Psh, I meant to fall for that stunt, “ Leo said smugly, standing up and dusting his plastron off, “ I mean she even said she was terrible, remember?”

Donatello was off to the side browsing for news stories on his tablet, “Oh really, cuz from what I hear, you’re a sore loser.” Raph, Splinter, and Mikey followed with an ‘ _ooohh_ ’.

The green-haired turtle placed her hands on her hips proudly, “I think I know the basics well enough, _Lame-o-nardo_.”

“Oh, you wound me so, _Princess_ ,” Came a not so amused Leonardo as he and Kimiko stared each other off, small sparks meeting as they did.

“Let’s go out and bust some bad guys!” Raph said as he and Mikey thought of being heroes.

“Yeah well, we probably, I dunno, need a case?” Don intervened, scrolling on his tablet still, “Let’s see what the internet has to say.”

Kimiko peered over his shoulder, “ _Internet?_ What’s an internet? And what is that box thing in your hand?” She asked, tilting her head as he was able to slide pictures with his finger.

“It is called a tablet, technology at its finest. I’m sure that since you’ve obviously watched movies in the past, you are familiar with computers right?”

Knowing Splinter was still in the room, “Well yeah, and um, my **_Uncle_** , did have a couple in his house, but were all for his work only.” Kim answered, becoming fascinated with the device in his hands, “And the internet?”

“Only the best thing in the entire world,” Don beamed with sparkles and rainbows spewing from his face, “ You need answers, the weather, or something as simple as a game or shopping, or highly dangerous advanced pieces of tech, the internet has got it.”

“And so, you are searching this internet for a case or a news story?”

“Exactly, like this one, ‘ _The Spine Breaking Bandit!_ ” Don said with dramatic enthusiasm.

“Yeah!!” Raph thrust his fist in his palm with a confident smirk, “Go big or go home!”

Leo butt in, shoving Kimmy out of the way, “Yeah, go home on a stretcher, what else you got?”

“Okay, how about this one,” Don swiped to the right, “ _The Long Island Mangler_.”

Kim rose a brow as Leo shot down big, dangerous stories that Donatello suggested, “Is he _always_ like this?” That only led to Splinter sighing heavily, “I take that as a yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It was decided, mainly by Leonardo, that they would stop paper thieves that night. Not wanting to really want to deal with the arrogant turtle, but also wanting to explore more of the city, Kimiko agreed to tag along with them.

Kim watched them as she climbed to the top of a building, jumping from roof to roof. Kim ran to the edge of the roof they started on but stopped as the gap in between seemed a little far.

“Come on Kimmy!” Leonardo called as Kim looked down and backed away from the edge as she felt her stomach turn from the height. He came back around as the other three pressed on, “Do not tell me you never jumped rooftops before?!”

“In case you forgot, I was bedridden and almost never went outside unless it was to get supplies….so no, I never have!” She shouted stepping away from the edge.

“Awww, _scared_?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Are you two comin’ or what?!” Raph called from farther away.

Leonardo sighed as Mikey came to investigate, and hopped down next to Kimiko, “Okay look, all you have to do is get a running start and leap forward, don’t look down and just go.” Then he demonstrated for her, “It’s easy!”

Kimiko took a breath and exhaled, “You got it Kim!” Mikey cheered from above. She walked back before turning on her heel and sprinting fast toward the edge. Right as she was about to jump, her foot caught on the ledge as she sent herself slamming into the concrete wall below on the building opposite of her. Both Mikey and Leo shut their eyes as she made impact. “She don’t got it..” Thankfully she was just over a fire escape.

Leo snapped his fingers as he had an idea, “I got it.” He made Mikey carry the odachi for him and jumped down to the fire escape and caught her as she fell back, “I think I know how I can help you.”

“If you’re going to throw me into another wall-”

“I did no such thing, Princess.” The blue-masked turtle jumped back up to the roof with Kim, who was rubbing her aching head, in his arms and set her down. Leo then turned and crouched, pointing to his shell, “Get on my back, and I’ll carry you as we go. Trust me.”

“You’re certain that this will work?” Kimiko questioned with a risen brow and her hands on her hips.

“Do you not trust me?”

“I mean- I’m sure Donatello can just-” As she was speaking, Leo pulled a sad puppy face. Kim tried to stand her ground, but alas she couldn’t help it, he looked so broken….and kind of cute, “Oh _fine_.” She climbed onto his back and he held onto her legs before sprinting swiftly and jumping over the roof.

“Works every time.” Leo snickered.

“You’ve done that before?”

Leonardo scoffed, “ Yeah plenty...okay once.”

“For someone who claims he’s a ninja, he’s awfully bad at lying...” Kim chimed as she watched how he moved.

That sent Michelangelo through a fit of giggles. “Burn.”

He turned his head to look at her as he pouted, “I am _trying_ to **help _YOU_** -” Didn’t look where he was going, barreled into his brother and Kimmy was sent forward. She acted quickly and flipped forward and jumped across a roof. “Hey, you did it!!” Leo cheered, sitting up from the collision. “See, all you had to do was trust me, Kimmy.”

Kimiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “ All I did was watch Mikey.”

“Why _thank you_ Leo,” Leonardo said in a high pitched voice to mock Kimiko, “No no, you’re quite welcome.” The short turtle growled in frustration as he teased her, “Aww, she’s so cute and ferocious when she’s angy.” Leo snickered as he leaned down to her level and poked at the yellow-green spots on her cheeks.

She looked into his eyes with daggers as he stared back all smug like, “You know your face is looking **_very_** punchable right now.”

“ Found our thieves!” Don shouted as the three joined he and Raphael.

“Alright team, how about we go stealth and make em’ wish they stole toilet paper.” Raph smirked as he brothers laughed at the joke.

Kim on the other hand felt nervous as she watched them jump down into an alley one by one. She may be able to stay quiet, but stealth as a whole, that was another thing entirely. Kim watched as the team’s stealth as a whole was questionable at best.

The thieves, one skinny dude and one bulkier guy, both with...flames on their heads…, took notice of the four below and ran from their van around the corner. Kimiko jumped down and into the van, “So _why_ do they need all of this-” She heard Raph roaring from above, but footsteps coming closer to the van. With the power of the crystal ball, she quickly moved stacks of paper all around herself to keep from detection as she heard the voices of the other turtles from afar. Which was a mistake on Kim’s part as whoever entered the van closed the back and started it up and drove off. Not sure what was supposedly going on, Kimiko felt ..alone and a little scared as to what was going to happen. Maybe she was in over her head when she thought she could do this…

About a minute later, the van stopped and as soon as the back doors opened, Kimiko used the crystal again to escape without whoever catching her and hid behind large cargo crates. The two thieves unloaded the paper and dropped it all off in a big boat before leaving again. ‘ _What are they trying to hide?_ ’ She also noticed that she was somewhere new. Kim recognized that she was at what was called a dock, where boats and fisherman come and go.

“With those goons gone, I should probably get a look..” Kim used her Super Speed and climbed onto the ship to prevent detection. As soon as she stopped right before an entrance, Kimmy was hit with a dose of nausea. After spilling her insides into the ocean, she wobbly stepped into the boat. “Note to self- _don’t rely on that too much_...”

Kimiko came to a ladder that led deeper in to ship where piles upon piles of paper were stacked. “Why would someone need _this_ much paper? Or even go as far as to stealing it?”

“This paper don’t smell right.” Came a brutish voice. Kim tried to use ninja stealth and hid in a corner that was shadowed by all the paper. The two thieves from before came into the boat with red, circular paper that seemed...a little _slimey?_ It also did smell off.

“Maybe it’s one of them fancy scent papers.” The other thief said in a slow, husky tone.

“Okay twerp and...surprisingly big man,” Came a voice who Kim was actually very delighted to hear despite how much a pain he is, “It’s four against two so...let’s say we call it a day, right?”

“ _Five_ , actually.” Don corrected him.

“They have footprints on their faces.” Mikey pointed out.

“….Are those _flames_ on their heads?” Raph added, which gave Kimiko an idea.

The brute growled, “You, I’m gonna grind you bones...with my fists!” As the turtles distracted them, Kim silently crept closer to the stacks of paper behind them.

“Oohh, that’s inspired...” The skinny guy said before pointing at them, clenching his teeth his teeth, “ We’re both gonna grind your bones!” Kim stopped as he took a sheet of paper and made a ninja origami and threw it forward. Magic consumed it before transforming it into a moving ninja.

“So that’s why they need so much paper, to create paper ninja...but, I repeat, _why_ though?” Kim watched as the ninja sent Raph back into a wall with relative ease. Leo charged with his sword and slashed through the paper ninja, causing it to burst into confetti. The thieves made more origami ninja to battle with the turtles. Kimiko shook her head and continued with her plan, “Considering that they have fire on their heads...what if I knocked paper onto them..?” She approached a stack that towered the thieves and went for a sheet in the middle. She yanked it upwards in order to make the stack fall towards the thugs, “ **Timber!!** ” Kim shouted as she drew a katana and zipped passed to help fight off paper ninja. Only to pass Leo, who was hurled into the paper.

Unfortunately, her plan failed when paper started spinning around the thieves and forming a giant origami ninja with Leo in its grasp. Mikey and Donnie tried attacking only for them to get caught in the giant’s other hand.

“Raphael, that guy there, ” Kimiko pointed to the skinny thief who was controlling the origami’s movements, “ If we stop him, we can free the others.”

The leader turtle glanced at the thieves and nodded, “Alright, although they seem sharper than your usual thugs." Then Raph looked at Kim, "I got it! Use your speedy mojo to distract them, then I'll come thrashin' like a boss."

Kim would have protested had it not have been a good strategy. She then slowed down time and ran passed the two and poked them from behind, “Sup guys!” ‘ _Oh this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it will you..._ ’ Then used super speed again to run around them, "Adios!" all while poking at them from different sides. She zipped passed Raph as he came charging into them as his tonfa doubled his strength.

Kimiko stopped and quickly crouched into a fetal position as she felt very sick, “Owww.... ** _why_** does this have to happen to me!?” She sobbed as the giant fell and the boat flooded in a sea of paper.

The turtles poked their heads out as the thieves were near the ladder in the back. One was already starting to create another ninja. “Mikey, the sprinklers!” Leo said in the heat of the moment as his brother whipped his kusari fundo toward the ceiling, activating them and making the paper completely useless.

The brute snarled, “You may have shredded our plans for now, but next time, you will feel the fury of a thousand feet!”

“Ooh, you’re on fire today!” His partner said as he had a piece of the red ‘ _paper_ ’ from earlier, ~~which was actually salami from a failed plan Leo had conceived~~ , and folded it up. He threw it and it became a grotesque, slimey ninja which turned into a pile of salami confetti….

Kimiko who was already very nauseous from before slapped her hand over her mouth as she rocked back and forth.

“Hey look, they vanished!” Raph said as the thieves were no where to be found.

“Then what are we looking at?” Don asked as his brother turned his attention to the salami.

Raph looked straight at it with intention..” Ohh...oh what is that...don’t do it, don’t do it-” Leo protested as his brother moved closer. Poor Kimiko on the other hand felt her life sucking out of her in the corner.

“ **NO**!” Don sternly tried to get him to stop, “Raph, look at me, **NO! NO!** ”

But ultimately failed as Raph bit into a piece of salami, “ _What_ , five second rule!”

After taking a minute to breathe, “ So...does this count as a win?” Mikey questioned.

“Well lets think about it, did the bad guys get their supply of paper? Uh, no. Did they build their army of soldiers? Uh huh, no no they didn’t.” Leo smirked as his brothers were pumped, “Are they otherwise thwarted and we unscathed?”

“ **Yes!** ”

“N-no...” Kimmy whined as she wobbled toward them looking dazed. Thankfully Mikey supported by rubbing the back her shell.

“ **Hero mission accomplished my friends!** ” Leo cheered as they cheered with him.


End file.
